To Embrace The Dark Side
by Xeo Snake
Summary: An exiled Sith Lord is tasked to train those touched by The Force in the Dark Arts. One 'Gray' Jedi refused this fully submit to it's power. A moment of his weakness will show him The Dark Side is full of Passion and some means of pleasure.


It had been sometime that Xeo was able to have a moment to himself while being inside the walls of his new temple group of Force users being of Light and Dark. He didn't mind those touched by The Light as he was once one of them. He respected them for what they to endure for training as he had also until that day he left The Light...and was touched by darkness. Yes, those among The Dark Side were here too. He despised them to a great deal of not out right fighting them right then and there...because of where he was. His place among this new order of Light and Dark meaning a new set of rules and guidelines. Still he knew he was more Light than Dark...but it was in him for being tainted by The Dark Side and yet...wasn't troubled as before. He learned to embrace it to a degree, which only one person among there class of 'grey' wasn't taking to kindly to him. Ever since he was brought in by Mathus long ago...out of all those touched by The Force just one consider him to be the weakest of them all, when it came to training. The Instructor of the Dark Side, Talos.

Time and time again when it came to being trained by Talos, Xeo was always unable to achieve some matter of progress. Bloodied up, black and blue, and being taunted by her to the point of nearly giving up at everything he held dear in his heart. Xeo kept going regardless of his 'pride' towards his personal issues with The Sith; even thought, Talos wasn't among them anymore but walks the walk. Xeo was utterly confused by the fact of her background and how it seems that Talos felt familiar to him, which Danica mention some of her past once in a while. Xeo took his time doing some background checks through out the place without permission by top level ranks. He had a few tricks up his sleeve to do with slicing computer terminals. It took him a few tries but then was able to get some dirt on Talos and her background. "Corellian...Aya...so that's why. Hhhrrmmm..." For some odd reason this intrigued Xeo more so than ever; however, unknown to Xeo being in the high security area...The Dark Side was beginning to take over his mind and heart. A great amount of heat came forth from within as he was trying to walk away from the center of intel near a walkway area. For a reason his mind started to think more about Talos...or now Aya in this case. His need to get beaten up to be better than her was stronger than ever. Those moments of just her looks giving this death stare was something he couldn't shake from before. It was almost those times being stare by death itself was all that he would live by. Sporting his black leather jacket, gloves, pants, and boots to match with some sliver lining on the side of both his jacket and pants, the young brown hair corellian gray Jedi kept his wits about him.

It was during this time Talos was just filing another record of trials and mission to Mathus for review. She had a long day where those strong in The Dark Side were put through great amount of pain and suffering, but it wasn't that it was training but more of frustration. The short razor hair cut flamed tattoo Sith cross her cheeks and purple violet lips where slightly frustrated with Xeo. The last time Xeo was among her presence she was being joked about on her style of combat and how saber training was 'for the wamprats'. He nearly got his back broken in two by her wrath but Danica had to pull her aside and address his situation on how his past was. _"Why do we bother with such insolence to even be bread and groom into warriors of Dark...and even Light. I've trained the 'faithful' of such fighters into bloodbond brothers and sisters that would lay there so called lives down for which I walk on this earth...and then HE still lives just to mock me!? Out of everyone of these sentient life forms that are beneath my notice...why is this one such a means to test me? Is this an embodiment that Mathus want's me to endure? Who gives him the right for such as I?! But why him? This...corellian scum. Why does his presence just makes me ever so hated than before? If it has been a true test to fully give into the Dark Side it's will be; however, I have to respect the wishes of whom I am under for I can't go back to The Empire. I have no where else to go...but I might take this one person down somehow...I just can't understand why he drives me into such depths of hate!?" _Nearly taking out both her crimson lightsaber aura color blades to slice up a prisoner from frustration she only could just let the hate flow through her. For a time she kept on walking around her Spire of Instruction to understand where this hate comes from. She then came back to her quarters and tried to meditate in anger to figure this problem out...but she couldn't focus. A great amount of Dark Side energy could be felt within her very core that allowed her not to do such tasks at hand. Instead she quickly walked over to her desk and powered up her terminal to look up Xeo's history background. It nearly became an obsession for one such a Sith Lord for the time being. _"It's not just how I want to kill him. There's something about this one. This...Xeo...I can't understand it but to do with his aura. It's flows a way of Dark Side energy I can't grasp within him...nor can't he understand why. We are here to learn both and he won't admit to why can't understand and..." _She stopped in mid thought looking over his background checks without restriction, which the locks on his Republic side were removed. No doubt it had to do with Danica's help from early in the day mention about his past. Talos started to look over what he did as a black opts unit with much war time and killings of his own. _"Soooo...this little one is a former killer. Broken. He had much to deal with small scraps of The Dark Side. Trained killer with much under his belt. Over 10,000...and no one knows but the few. What's this? Dishonorable discharge? Ooooohhh his lost kin, Dreazin. Aaaahhh I see now. Taken by my Empire back then. Now it makes scenes..." _Talos said as she took a good sip of Vasarian Brandy as it warmed her skin unlike The Dark Side itself when fuel with rage. _"Poor poor little corellian lost everything in one night. And is seeking a means to find his lost brother. Commendable but foolish. What he wants can't be done without full Jedi training and he damned himself. But now I see why he won't let The Dark Side flow through him...his past and his moral codes. Now I have a reason to give him chance and..."_ Talos then saw a red light flashing off in the corner of her screen. Intel had been hacked by someone from within and sure enough she had full range to her surveillance cameras. The outline and figure showcase the very same man to be the trouble of it all. She smiled more so than ever with more evidence to have him bend to her will...it was time for a secret trial. Locking the doors down in the intel area of the spire she made sure only she can have Xeo to herself on this matter.

"Oh what the Sithspit!?" Xeo yelled out once he tried to get lose from the area clean. The way was shut and no means of cracking the panel without using his lightsaber and that would have been a bad choice is someone would of spotted him. He looked around and forgot one weak spot to his plan...cameras. "I thought everyone was asleep but the late night guard...who should be asleep too for that matter. Who could it be?" At that moment Xeo felt a sudden flush of heat once again. It was The Dark Side but not of his own kind tainted him...but a gaze from another. He knew whom it was. "Ooohhhh I'm dead now..." Xeo had a sick feelilng Talos found what he was doing...sure enough the intercom came on.

"You're training has lead you such a path that is now dominated you to a terrible fate now. ME! In my office! You have no means of escape. We'll talk about your punishment there! Two minutes or I'll cut you down myself!" she said and waited for him to come to her. In the meantime Talos looked up more of his background to see anything to be used against him for furthering his Dark Side training. She could feel something among the records that was interfering with her own focus. It was another puzzle the non-Jedi Order, Danica mention to her in such a fashion that she wanted to break her arm for not giving her a straight answer. _"Something else about his background...his age...his training...his records. Knowledge trying to play me for a fool about what I feel about my own personal issues? Mathus even too got on me for such things about 'too much training' and 'have sometime to not be in complete darkness and relax'. I am SITH...relax is for the weak! Personal issue they said? To be easy on the new recruits? They shouldn't but I must for the sake of our order here...but not this one! I have him right where I want him. Just him...and to break him into the understanding of The Dark Side...his innocence...wait..." _She started to mutter off in her mind when Danica's puzzle of sayings were starting to make sense. The personal issues she had been having with Xeo started to become a fire within her mind...then in her heart. A form of passion she knew how to control as a Sith but this was different. All kinds of hate and drive for anything natural in life started to pool into Talos. _"Xeo kept making fun of my lessons and training methods...but even Danica knew by nearly killing him those times he came back for more. His background...his words and saying...his will not to fully commit to The Dark Side against my wishes. My issues with him...what they both said to me. This...emotion...drive...I have felt this before but my old master. He...he mention to me about this and only for to do with the mission and the glory of The Empire should it ever come to it but...like Xeo he has his moments but that look." _Talos eyes started to glow with the corruption of The Dark Side as if she was enraging towards a conflict for victory. It wasn't that. It was an enlightening moment for even her as Danica's puzzling words now made sense, but she couldn't think about it now as Xeo was near the door. "Not yet..." She mutter out to herself. Quickly getting up she started to gather a few things from her old marking made Sith box full of memories and items that were from Korriban. The only thing that she needed were of three: A ceremonial blade, blood infused wax candles with Korriban sand from The Valley of The Sith Lords, and a very light robe in blood red. Talos knew what the feeling was as she started to set up the candles in different places around her quarters and the desk before than Xeo was knocking at the door. The blade was placed on the desk but not in plane view for Xeo to see nor used against her if things took a turn for the worst.

"I'm here for death, lady..." Xeo rolled his eyes knowing the words that were chosen...poorly at best. He waited outside the room for a few minutes only to her some ruffling in the background. The hum of the prison section leading up to Talos's room was a bit unease for Xeo to endure. "Maybe she fell asleep..." Xeo talked to himself and started to slowly turn around. Then door slide up and was open. "Aaaaahhhhhh..." Xeo said as he kindly cracked a very sarcastic smile with is back turned from the doorway to her quarters.

"Enter...you poor excuse of a slug on my training grounds on Korriban!" Talos said loud and proud at Xeo. He slowly turned around but Talos was having none of his jokes tonight. "NOW!"

Xeo couldn't deny her orders as she could kill him with a word or a look. He goes in and the door shuts. It wasn't locked if he needed to escape...but where? Everything was on lock-down until she could release the locks or if Mathus demand it himself. Xeo could only think of the grand master of the place to do so before Talos kills him for what he did. "Ok, Talos before I even say anything..."

"No! You will not talk until I say it is safe before your head rolls out of this room and the rest of you become flesh for the hungry prisoners in this place. Do...you...understand!" Talos said as Xeo could only be still...but couldn't keep his promises on speaking.

"You have...man eating prisoners?"

Talos gives him a glare and use The Force to have a old Sith book thrown into his neck. This caused Xeo to not speak for a moment as his windpipe was slight crushed. "Better...now you. I'm am the end, to you, of your journey here in this order. Countless times I have told you to do better with me and The Dark Side. Progress has been very...childish by what I see of you. You're constant rebelling against my ways? You're inabilities to fully take in The Dark Side when I know you have done so before AND how were an order of both? You're means of showing off at my lessons when I know you're unable to listen to my warning nor even bother trying to not put yourself in harms way when I tell you can die...and you should of many times. Danica has been hold me back against punishment for you but what you did this moment...YOU'RE MINE!" Talos started slowly walking up to Xeo. Like a predator coming into it's range. Readying for the kill to be made against it's pray.

Xeo started to get his voice back as he notice Talos wasn't being forth coming on holding back...but the look she was getting from him felt cold. Almost death was in the room with her. The young corellian thought he was going to he his life flash before his eyes. The moments leading up to his very event with Talos. "Please...please! Let me explain!" Xeo pleaded out while trying to be a figure to be not trifled with.

Talos kept walking closer to him as Xeo's figure started to show give with each footstep she went...he took one back. "Oh...please do. I have all night to get the information out of you...personally before your end. Now then...Corellian. Speak...why you hack our own system?"

"I...I had to find out something...about you. It's the truth. I thought with everything between us with the training and screaming and blood lost from my face every day I could find a middle ground for us to work together with...balance as Mathus would say. Ya that's it...balance...you can't upset that where we are right?" Xeo said as Talos took another step towards him.

"There is no balance with me...only The Dark Side. You're not giving me a good reason to keep you alive. Delay the inevitable...I can sense it within you, Xeo. What. Is. It..." she said as Xeo was almost up against the door.

"Thr...thr...there is such...a middle ground. I talked to Danica. There are something about you she was able to mention without you being in the same room with me. A few things about...you're past. Ya about you. It wasn't about our black market dealings for what Mathus did to the Republic Senator's tax laws with his man parts. Just you...you're corellian like me. That's why I haven't been able to focus on The Dark Side. There was something about you I had to know and...and...an..an..an..thattttsss about it..." Xeo was up against the wall. He had no where else to go as Talos was almost within a few inches away. He had a few close encounters with Talos in saber combat and other lesson but just a few feet. He tried to stay his distance away after the first few days being in the new order he was in...but this all new to him. For some reason Xeo wanted to take this moment to really...really look at Talos before dying.

The Fallen Sith was just about a breath hair close to Xeo and then paused. Hearing all that she wanted to know. She felt something within Xeo that started to peek her interest. Only from time to time during Dark Side training lessons she was able to see the potential from Xeo...but failed due to what she knows now. Fear. The kind of fear The Sith would used to train the 'faithful' in there cause. It was also because of what Danica mentioned to her before that now, with Xeo becoming emerged with fear all around him was almost intoxicating...to a small degree. Talos wanted more out of him. She let her eyes slightly glow of The Dark Side towards him to spark more of that emotion out of him. Xeo was unable to control it as the fear soon promenaded within his mind and heart. Quick as a flash and slight Force Fury came forth from within Talos's will to summon it her hand right to Xeo's neck. "This is your last seconds of being alive. Treasure these moments...for it is your last. You will never be truly able minded and temper for battle as I have! There is no Danica nor Mathus to save you. You're all alone...forever," she said crushing his neck; however, not his wind pipe fully. She knew the potential for him is at hand if only he could summon his pride to be slain and just give in...the next thing uttered out of Xeo's mouth before dying was the greatest gamble he ever done to an ex Sith Lord.

"Aya...you're real name...corellian name...like mine..." Xeo had no choice in the matter of the fear coursing through his mind and heart. Such words uttering out would prove to be his death for sure...or a means of staying alive long enough for him to try something to get out of where he was. At this point anything in the room to knock her out would be helpful. That was plan B...plan C to plan 'batha farmer' was still being made.

A name. A name long since utter back on her own homeworld the likes only herself would know. Mathus nor Danica had no idea of this information being kept as Talos did for her own personal records to be kept in here, which if needed to be use against her for whatever the reasons. She felt a slight sting in her heart that The Dark Side quickly started to take a hold of...and wanting to kill Xeo right then and there. Alas...only a few moments to crack his neck under her own power alone, she did not. She slowly tiled her head to view Xeo's own eyes when mentioning her name. The look started to come into view even with the blood vessel becoming more visible and poping in his eyes. It was fear at first but now something new started to be felt. A slither she could sense among his body. His heartbeat went from a sudden skip that a blaster pistol could be fired per second...to a powerful booming she knew only by her master once before in her own training and with herself being alone. Talos knew now. She knew what Danica was getting at and knew why she mention about personal issue to be taking care of. Talos has Xeo now. She now would evoke a secret trial. "You're...called my birth name? Me...a Sith Lord. You're master and teacher of The Dark Side? Are you that pathetic to die by that information alone? Just to die by my hand...alone? Have you never truly lived as you have in your past? To let your brother down, if he hasn't already been trained like I am doing to you so? All because of my true name? Aya?" Xeo could barley cracked a smile as her hand was slowly taking his life away...she got into almost a shallow kiss length away from his face. Trying to sense the new emotion snaking into his min other than fear. It was clear what it was. Talos smiled...and started what was the trial she wanted him to experience. "Listen now, Xeo..." she said while dropping him from her grip alone.

Xeo coughed thinking this was some kind of trick. He should of died before by her hand alone. Gathering his thoughts together and thinking of a means of getting out of this room with a Sith Lord wanting his blood was the 1st thing to do for survival; however, the feelings he was starting to course through his mind but also conflicting within his heart. "Ki...ki...aahh...kind of soft for you? I was there...I could of seen the next life or to become one with The Force...why?" he told Talos as she started to walk away from Xeo, slowly once again; however, the stride of her being highly strict without a false move...began to sway a bit more so than ever. Xeo was confused...and alarmed to which he has no idea what he was in for.

"Calling me by that name, Aya...is death for you. As such you are going to die...tonight. You've already should pray or commit to your final wishes of being able to live a bit longer..." Talos said with a tone of truth with some voice of simulation the likes she had used a few times in her life for The Sith Empire...and now with Xeo. "Make no mistake, Xeo you will give into what I want. The Dark Side is flowing within you but you failed to use it right." Talos taking up a small 'lightshiv', which she adjusted the blade to be nothing more a a flicking plasma flame. Walking around the room with trying to talk to Xeo more on what he is in for saying, "I sense a great amount of fear. Fear of dying is very among you now but also fear of being caught by me...no one else but me. Fear of losing to me then and now...but a great amount of it flowing among your mind is very presence. Is it not? The emotions you're holding back will be your down fall for any major trials we have set for you among our order. You will give in if you wish to live longer. I am the way for that, Xeo...you cant' deny what you hate. Me that is...The Sith and what they did to your brother..." Talos kept speaking in such a way that wasn't provoking Xeo to out right scream at her...more of an elusive way. Manipulating him to speak for the truth. She kept doing this and making Xeo talk as a few of the placed candles were being lit by her lightshiv.

"Yes...you're right. I can't really like you for what you are. You're kind, The Sith, took away my only means of family that I could ever see let alone my mom and dad. I can't see them now at this rate until I get more paperwork done to go into Republic zones again. Still...if what you were talking about before of this 'fear' and 'hate' for you it's there. Quite powerful...but I know The Sith and I know what The Dark Side can do to them. I love what I am and I'll never become embodied in darkness." Xeo said as Talos smlied, which her back was turned, when Xeo mention embodied. "It' s not you're not a good person nor personally wise. I just have my own feelings about The Sith. Ya ya I know I shouldn't judge you for what you are as I am in such a place for both Light and Dark. I should respect your and blahblahblah. Don't tell me other wise I know this rule for a fact. It's just that it's hard for me to believe in what I have seen of war with The Dark Side and it's long term effects."

"What you have seen, young Xeo is just conflict among your kind. Ideals of such to be taken by a higher calling. The Jedi see as the enemy of all things right in the galaxy. What is there to say about us? Our motives? That true power can only be done though blood and death rather than peaceful meditations. It's pointless and a weak end for those believing in such things. The Light Side has it's powers to overcome The Dark Side...we also but were more reliable than The Light," she said as more candles were being lit. "A day doesn't go by when you wanted to come back to Zellik and mention he was wrong and you were right during that one fateful day? When you could of save more of those villagers on Tython? Saving more of Inferno Squad on that battle ground? The Dark Side was there for you to use. Denieding your right to use it makes you less than any warrior on the battlefield. It's only nature to give in as I have many times ago and even now...I'm giving in just for this night for you, Xeo. To let The Dark Side take hold of you for the right reasons. Being what nature intend for you to use. Emotional needs fuel The Dark Side. Fear is one of many as your hate for me gives it more of a taint within you, Xeo...but more is needed. I will show you. I will enforce it on you...make you focus and give in."

Xeo heard her words. He knew something was up with her but unable to put his finger on it at first. The more she talked he started to think on how his training with The Dark Side was starting to become clearly a means for him to give in. "If that is true what proof do you have? Mentioning me about my past and what I had with The Jedi doesn't mean a thing. Still The Jedi even lied to me about The Dark Side. At one point they were using both sides...like what we are doing but there ideals made them all 'gody' about how life should be. Laws and institutions to keep the laws in check. Look but don't touch. Touch but don't taste. Taste but don't consume. Jedi breaks the rules and there re-council if not severed off and they can't remember anything," Xeo spoke of some truth within his very heart as Talos could start to feel more of The Dark Side influencing his thoughts. Just then she got the last of the candles lit and put the lightshiv aside while listening to him. "It's the death skin these Sith have when fully on The Dark Side. The eyes do give me the creepys...nothing like yours. I don't know why but...it's just something about them and how they can live. To be on there own alone...just for death and war. Kill everything around them for the glory of it's people and yet to be by alone...and to just die alone. Almost what I felt back on that door of yours. I didn't want that to happen to me."

"But you're are going to, Xeo. Accept it." Waving her hand she locked the door indicating for Xeo that his fate is sealed with her. She then slowly walked out of Xeo's sights and into her personal bedroom. "Don't stop talking...tell me your reasons. What make's you fear me and anything about your life? Don't lie...you will die faster," she said as a few sounds of armor unlocking clips were being made.

"I...I just...I just wanted to believe The Jedi ways were the right ones for me to get back into The Republic. I just wanted to see everyone once again once your kind was rid of from the galaxy. My family and friends. Dreazin if I ever can find him. What then you might say? I don't know open up a bar of my own and tons of life come in and convenes with me. Tell war time stories and hook up with people I have never met before. Get my mind out of war and the past. Mostly of all to not have The Dark Side own me, which I am about to feel is going to happen tonight...I thought with all of my training...I just didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be notice..." Xeo kept saying and started to feel the fear building up. Despair started to come forth also as Talos felt this too. Truth among The Dark Side as Xeo was beginning to break under her dreadful plan of killing him off tonight. Unknown to Xeo it's wasn't death going to claim him as far as he would understand. "I...I guess with everything leading up to you getting me in here and spilling my guts out, which I hope doesn't happen, you would understand why Danica pulled me aside and mention about you, Aya...I don't know why I am even saying that still. I could be dead by now for that. But...I don't get that feeling of death so much now...knowing that I am going to die after all. If you wanted me to give into fear you have won on that but I'll never fully take on The Dark Side." Xeo said as he notice Talos isn't in the room anymore. Only her voice he could hear.

"Xeo...before you die I have one question. If you sense the fear and hate for me so much...and to die alone is one of those fears that I can sense from you...when why aren't you trying to take anything in my room to kill me with for your own means of living? A Sith would do just that? What is blinding you from killing me? What emotion are you being held back that I need to 'guide' you with?" Talos said as of now trying to get on her red light robe from before and tightening up one piece of it to hold it against her flesh. "I will tell you why but for now...I want you to close your eyes. Feel my Dark Side presence in this room. Let it influence yours. Mingle with it. Let it find that one emotion you can't understand but is there for it shall make you stronger within The Dark Side of The Force," she said as she waited for Xeo to close his eyes. Once that was done she used The Force to dim the lights in the room to almost nothing...and let the candles light the rest of the way.

[x=For those who have read it this far of looking for something out of the blue in code!] THE NC-17 PART STARTS HERE YOU PERVS! [/x]

"Ok..." Xeo did just that and tried to find his focus. His thoughts were being conflicted with much of fear and hate about how Talos was right. He would of just out right kill her or knock her out if given the chance but something was holding him back. Deep within him he couldn't bring himself to strike her. He felt completely hopeless in this matter as his body didn't know what to do with him. "I can feel something..." he said in the room. "I can sense this feeling of mine of fear. Making me unable to do that. Hate because I want to but I can't bring myself to your level...but another feeling. I just feel a great amount of heat. I...I don't know what it is...Talos? You...there?" Xeo slightly cracked one of his eyes open just to get a glimpse of the room now nearly in complete darkness. Just the candle lights were the only means of a light source. The smell from them was very pungent to Xeo as he never set foot on Korriban before plus the candle being fused with blood of the old and dead. Xeo could only thinking of one thing for this. A type of ritual of Sith nature.

"The feeling you're being conflicted with is both Fear and Hate. You're right about not able to do anything for what is about to happen to you...young Xeo. Despair is another but isn't the real emotion being evoked at this moment. Having your life plucked away in such a way by a Sith Lord, to you, brings such feelings to your heart that you are unable to bare it all and knowing the end is near. For this Xeo I bestow on to you to let The Dark Side embrace you...this is a trial." Talos said off in her bedroom and was getting the final fits of her red robe to be adjusted to be 'perfect' for what she wanted out of Xeo's secret trial. "Now. Open your eyes fully..." As Xeo open his eyes, which he knew about what was the almost utter darkness with ambiance light dim as such, he waited for this trial to begin. "Kneel..." she said as Talos waited for Xeo to take a knee, and even had his head down. The feelings Talos was sensing off of Xeo was almost ripe for the picking. She can begin making her guidelines towards The Dark Side upon Xeo's very aura now. Passing threw the archway of her bedroom doorway and seeing Xeo having his head down caught her off guard for a bit. Only those who knew of 'loyalty' among her people would do such a thing; however, this didn't phase her. As Talos started to walk slowly towards Xeo ones again she utter another command. "Now...look upon me..."

Xeo wanted to keep his head down knowing when Talos was coming out could be something horrible device to burn his flesh or break his bones. He had to listen or else this 'test' of her would be over shortly with his head on her desk or fed to man eating prisoners. Xeo looked up slowly thinking something of Sith nature as a weapon was going to be shown. What he saw almost nearly made his entire body burst into flames and wanted to break the door down out of fear itself. His eyes started to meet her feet, which were bare to his surprised. Before he could even gather a thought his head started to roll up as his sights then started to see well toned legs with them being slightly covered up by a red robe of Sith nature made. His eyes began to drift more so upwards pass the knee caps and thighs to her hip area being covered by a black silk cloth, which was tied up to be fitted for what Xeo could call it an undergarment. The young man tried not to even think of gawking knowing she would end him as he was able to see one of her hands being visible and in the nude. It made a gesture of being told to rise up, which not even a word needed to be mention by both parties in the room. As Xeo came up his gaze was able to take in the detail of her toned stomach. Without armor protecting her flesh it was in the raw and well trained able to see visible muscle structure. No doubt from her Sith training Xeo would guess. Then his eyes become almost like a serpent's trail slithering up from her mid-section to the means of being a woman and to see that no undergarment was restricting her natural bounce of her breasts, which by looking back at the robes able to see it was almost a tarbrid style robe not fully cover one's body. Only able to see the size alone but no other details as the red robe cover them up...just that they were free from that Sith armor of hers. And finally able to view her fully past her above average hand fill breasts size was her body in general. The dimmed light was able to give Xeo less detail of Talos, but that was the planned by her...a means to get an emotional trigger going. It was working. That Dark Side feeling Xeo felt was becoming to manifest into something he never had experience before.

"Take it all in, Xeo. That feeling within your heart..." Talos said as she slowly walked more towards him after the young corellian was able to get his apatite wet from the gaze alone. "I know that emotion going through your body. It is another that Sith are learned to control. It is this that I want you to focus on so you can give in finally; however, you can't forget Fear and Hate. The Fear is there still not much so but it will be. For you see...I know what it is that makes you fear me a lot more than any Sith out there trying to end your life, which I am still planning to do," Xeo didn't say anything about what Talos said but the look in her eyes wanted to take his life away soon...in do time. Remembering what Danica said before it was not just for Xeo alone to fully become one with The Dark Side...but her personal issue to have The Dark Side not become a threat to this order for termination reasons. Talos moved in closer to Xeo as she started to get into the light of one of the candles intentionally. The light behind her would be able to let it pass through her robe. It was a light cover up one that in normal light or darkness would just be clothing; however, natural light or a casting light behind a solid body would become more...revealing. It was a means for Talos to gather Xeo's emotions to be just right for this trial to happen. "If you think I have been taken lightly on you about your training. You just have to look upon my flesh...what Sith training can do to one's body," she said.

The look on Xeo was becoming more dumbstruck the moment she walked in front of one of the candle's light. He was able to take in Talos's body was from training in more defection. More toned than he could only imagination. Xeo had been to bars before with women nearly clothed like Talos before but never much so being this trained. Hell even those among his Republic women were as cut as she was. Another thing he was able to notice was the amount of scars she had on her very flesh. Top to bottom. Thick and thin. A warrior's story etched in flesh. Xeo was unable to say anything to her...but Talos kept walking towards him with such a powerful gaze that would of killed him had it be anything else by Talos now. Her body was about a few feet away as Xeo was able to take in a sight he never would be even possible in his life, which made Talos's theory made whole full of truth. He got to see more detail of her breasts, to which able to make out against her pale skin a tint darker of discoloring. The roundness about the size of about an inch with an even smaller 'bump' in the middle. Those emotions started to come at his heart so powerfully it felt like Talos was using The Dark Side to crush his heart alone. To him this was how he was going to die. A well trained warrior woman in power in the raw for his eyes to see...before the end. His breath was quickening knowing it was time and such a way to go for him; however, the thought that crossed his mind is why would Talos go all out for him to die if it was a trial for him alone. It was a test of some kind but he had to obey her.

Talos could tell his feelings, urges, and drives were overtaking his will to think right. Just all in the raw of emotions. Just what she wanted. The Sith Lord was just about an inch away from his body. The look on Xeo's face could tell how her theories about his lifestyle came to the surface without lies for him to defend against. Talos gave her eyes another moment to look over his aura of both Light and Dark, which more of the darkness came in to wash his Light out both mind and heart. The Sith eye's glowed more of a hue of orange that danced with the ambient candle light. Xeo was unable to move from his spot as Talos wanted that to be the way...powerless for what she wanted. "The Dark Side is your only means of ever making you stay alive in this place, young Xeo...you will embrace it!" Talos tone started to become a mix reaction for Xeo. One part strict and forceful like before...but the other part had a touch that was tender. Almost the smell of the drink on her breath was best to describe this other voice Xeo picked up. He was utterly lost in it and was scared to death for what could happen next. Talos once again as quick as a flash grab his neck and put a good amount of pressure. Pulling in closer to his face as she started to speak. Xeo in his point of view was able to take in the detail of her lips having a natural gloss against the 'dark purple' tattooed done by her Sith training. "Do you feel it now? That urge coursing through out your body? Fear? Not what I am sensing...but it's your means of truly taking your steps to being on The Dark Side...without guilt. To be natural on using it's power. Accepting it...like how your death will be. Tonight it will so long as you're able to pass this trial of yours now. I should come forth on this trial of yours. I am evoking the embodiment of suffering on you this very moment."

Xeo cocked an eyebrow while feeling her grip on his windpipe; however, it wasn't as strong as before. It almost felt like she wanted him to breath...just a bit. "Suffering...like this...I am going to black out from this?" Being this close to Talos now, or in his mind Aya for some reason more so than ever, was able to get her natural sent in the air. Earthy musk of Korriban, like the candles, with a hint of Tythionberry (raspberry). The sent was very overpowering that his heart began to race more so than ever. Xeo had no idea what kind of Dark Side tricks were being done to him...or if it's The Dark Side taking over his body finally and unable to fight it off no matter; even thought, he couldn't for he had to obey Talos.

"Oh no..." The Sith Lord said to him while putting a bit more pressure on his neck. She was doing this with her right hand as her left was free. Her left hand then started to come up to his chest. Xeo could only stay still as he had to listen to her now before he would 'die' as his breath started to pick up. The next moments were something between Fear and whatever unknown emotion he was feeling being summoned by Talos. She started to speak as her left hand traveled up to his neck but stopped as his collar. She felt the little metal clips holding his jacket up and unlocked with with little resistance. Slowly making the jacket become undone she spoke to him in a more elusive tone saying, "I want you to be alert for this test of mine. You see...this embodiment is a mockery of The Jedi Trials you could of done if the path of Light was your fate. Alas it wasn't true. Now you have to do our trials but this is more of a Sith trial that our order's take on meshing both Light and Dark. The embodiment of suffering I'm bestowing on to you is for you to know what it is to lose something very dear to you. To relish in it...to really feel every bit of your emotions when this trial becomes real to you. You will suffer but this has to be done with one thing to get it's full effect. The every thing you treasure most in life. It will be the thing to sacrifice as I see fit." Talos got to the last bit of his jacket holding on to his body. Slowly pulling it off his shoulders with a thud heard on the floor, but notice he had a long black tight sleeve shirt. She had to get it off...but did it in a way to keep Xeo's Fear alive among the other one emotion she will explain to him soon. Talos use The Force to get the ceremonial blade into her hands and got it to Xeo's point of view. He was starting to sweat from the look at the blade. Completely helpless and having his Fear nearly glistening off his face alone from the candle light showing to Talos's view. It was delightful for her to notice this as her 'ways' are showing proof. "I know what you treasure most. It's not family, duty, moral codes, or even keeping yourself away from The Dark Side, which I feel more so than ever. Fear is coming off your body through The Force and the sweet I see on your flesh..." Xeo couldn't say anything still as the knife was right near his face...and slowly descended out of his view. Talos still had her right hand on his neck while her left came to his collar area on Xeo's body. A little poke was done on his tight shirt...then a fast cut was made. With the blade in hand still she took off one sleeve after the next and made his shirt drop.

This was the time Talos would take a bit in from her 'apprentice' looks. Xeo had been though much training with both military and Jedi along with her own when he listened. It was odd for her to see how much of a difference she has done to herself verse Xeo's body. It was an athletic frame. No worries on that part on Xeo for his training but it wasn't cut or ripped like a body builder. Some defection was there to see some muscle almost like Talos but it was a lack luster for a male to have. Arms had it too. A bit of defection there also mostly from saber training and holding blaster rifles and CQC. It was a good prize she had ensnared but had to make him use The Dark Side to really make his body become a warrior. His chest had some hardness in the pecs but again not fully trained into a physical killer...yet. It was at this point Talos could really see Fear against his skin through his sweat on his upper body. Not waiting anymore on taking this trial further with Xeo, but had to tell him on what he is feeling and what is being sacrificed. "...and now, young Xeo, you wish to know what is being sacrificed?" Talos giving him that look of pure dominance that would make Xeo cave into fear if it wasn't being treated like so right now.

"My...life? It's the only thing...I treasure most out of all that you said? Right? Aya?" Xeo had to say her birth name again. Knowing he was going to die at least he tried to get the last word out before becoming one with The Force to some degree or go to Hell. One or the other he waited his face before his heart burst from the longing of his fate. In his point of view he started to really taken in Talos's gaze more so than to fight what death would look like. Something else came to his surface of thoughts...urges he was completely confused about as a great amount of heat began to swell within his body. Not just Talos's eyes but her lips as well. He almost felt light headed but had to remain alive for whatever this trial is going to do to him. Might send him to Hell in back with crazy Dark Side powers only this Sith Lord would guide him to be...but he was in for something more...memorable this night.

The Sith Lord took her knife and softly ran it down Xeo's chest. Up and down trying to get more Fear out of him. She could tell his breath skip a few beats as the blade started to cut a bit of his flesh open. Talos didn't look at her handy work as she was far skill not to see what damage she already knew was being done to Xeo's skin. A few streaks of red were showing but didn't draw blood...not yet for her sake. The knife then got to his face from side to side almost about to dive into his left cheek, which from Xeo's point of view, but stopped. "Not life...is being taken from you. This whole time your body is in a state of conflict between Light and Dark. The Dark Side is taking over almost every bit of your fiber being. You're aura is becoming tainted with it's power and it's hold over these emotions. You're doing...well for me now by showing these emotions. Now I shall tell you finally what that new emotion you're unable to recognized...but I do. It's...Passion," she said and wanted to summon more of it as Xeo was treated to something he never had been done to him before. Talos moved right against his very stressed out lips with her own. Being powerful as she was and only a brief moment she nearly took the wind out of Xeo's breath. Just lips alone nothing more. She slowly pulled back as only able to take in a bit of Xeo's sweat from his lips...and licked it clean of her own. It wasn't a means of showing lust for someone of Xeo's kind as she knew him to be not worthy for what was happening by Sith law. Talos was gathering his Passion to it's peak.

Xeo had no idea what to make of this moment. A Sith Lord kissed him. Nothing he could think of for this moment alone would be able to make sense or even thought. His mind was completely broken of what happened. Of all things in this galaxy he was able to endure...this was one that he couldn't believe could happen to him in his lifetime. The enemy of all things...got a bit of Xeo's taste on her mouth, and enjoyed it. Xeo's Passion, as Talos said, was this new emotion ravening with in his chest now. Fear was still there and now Hate for what was done to him that he would never thought of doing...but Passion. It was clouding his thoughts and judgment more so than ever. A gulp was heard getting past Talos's grip. Bad mistake.

Talos tighten her grip once again making Xeo nearly unable to nod even the slightest. "Don't think you're going to have an easy trial on this. You will give in...you will die...and when this night is done your Passion will make you take up what you lack in The Dark Side of The Force. Now, young Xeo..." she spoke as she could start to tell her effects were making his Passion go to the right areas of his body within The Dark Side; however, it was more than just The Dark Side she wanted out of him. Naturally for what Xeo had experience would take him a moment for his primal senses to understand what was being offered to him to get a 'reaction' out of him. It has not happen yet. Talos kept talking to Xeo. 'I'll let you out of my death grip if I tell you why you're feeling this? You will listen to me or I'll slay you now. These feelings you're having is right for being on The Dark Side but you need to really understand them more. From all I know of your history and lifestyle...what you have within you for this trial to be passable is a sacrifice of your way of life. As I said your life will end tonight, which by that I mean..." Talos kept speaking as her left hand with blade in hand still took over from where her right hand was. Xeo was not in a death grip but on the blade's edge. One simple move and his life would have been forfeited all over Talos's floor. Her body was so close that her non-restricted breasts just barley touched Xeo's chest when she got her lip right next to his ear. Doing this would help Xeo understand how his Passion was needed to be understood. She knew what was needed to be sacrificed this night by Xeo. Her right hand now started to trace down his chest and passed his stomach, which was very tight from what could be his death any time soon. It was at this moment that what Talos wanted everything to be set up just right. Her hand got past Xeo's belt and slowly cross over the region of what defines to be a man in Talos's mind. She got close to her ear and slowly licked it with her tongue...and taking her right hand with a solid cupping to grab Xeo's passion driven urges very strongly. Talos then whispered into his ear as her hand was now holding something Xeo never had ever experienced in his lifetime ever by a Sith Lord no less saying words that were the treasure for Xeo's life. "You're Light. You're innocence...you're virginity...young Xeo."

Xeo had many moments of defying death itself on countless occasions. Rhen Var during his black opt days. Tython training. Flesh Raiders. Fedje. Training with his Jedi peers...and what this order was doing to him along with Talos's training before this night ever happened. This, to Xeo, was a moment never wanted to happen. The words spoken by Talos nearly killed his hope of being 'pure' for anyone when that one night would been saved for. Xeo wanted to have a moment to find a girl of his own that would understand him for whom he was. When the time was right he would of give his 1st time to that female without issues nor limitations. The Sith Lord's intentions of using 'THIS' as a means of sacrificing on this trial was about a death sentence as can be. He never thought someone of the enemy would 'rape' him of his virginity and wanted none of it what so ever, and rather die; however, something inside of him change. It was The Dark Side clouding his mind on these thoughts of holding back against Talos...he started to let this 'Passion' of his burn within his body. Slowly accepting this feeling. The moment her breasts touched his body started to push these urges more towards a mind set that he never could be possible to think about, the moment when her tongue licked his ear did more harm than good for his own personal ego as that heat started to swell up in his chest, but the moment she mention of his virginity being the means of sacrificed didn't let him let go to such thoughts...but the moment when she spoke and her hand was meeting his manhood. He tried so hard to not make a sound but with all these sensations he utter out a low tone moan. Now he thought the blade will open his neck and spill his blood everywhere. He tried to say her Sith name but with his mind being completely unable to understand his thinking process being broken he said to her, "Aya...why?" Xeo knew he should be dead by now. Talos didn't let that happen.

"I read everything about you, young Xeo. I know the looks and trials you gave me to send me over the edge to the point of killing you. I understand what Danica said about my own personal needs. I knew the only way to get you to become one with The Dark Side as close as possible is a mean of summoning those feelings. Having a reason to keep you here and to do this trial would give you an understanding why The Sith, like me, aren't just about killing off our enemies. Turning them into the very thing they hate if touched by The Force and using them as our means of victory. To me, young Xeo, this is how I will show you the way. You're so innocence as being one who has been in constant war that you have not enjoy one spoil of it...being a man. You have never laid with a woman nor had the time. The Jedi still have this grip on you with The Light Side that I must expunge from your aura if you need to take The Dark Side correctly. Plus...my personal issue with you almost made me want to end your life but from what I can gather alone now at this point of the trial..." she said while getting more of a feel of Xeo's manhood now getting aquitaine to her strong grip. "...The Dark Side is showing you what is natural in life...and death. Do you understand?" Xeo nodded as the blade was still kept at his neck. "The blade will remind on your neck. You will do as I say. Now...let see how you control your Passion?"

Xeo thought calling her Aya would be the end of him but was allowed. For Sith it would be a death by speaking such things, then again...he was going to die but not the way he thought was going to happen. It could come at any moment but couldn't' get a clear answer to Talos. The Passion he was feeling throughout his body was becoming intense now that Talos was handling his manhood thought his pants alone. He then started to witness Talos coming back into his view ones again. The look she was giving him could of killed him; however, he was getting use to the gaze into a Sith's eyes with the offset of glow coming off of them. Being a bit more calm about this trial; even thought, The Dark Side had to remain on him at all times he couldn't notice how the lighting in her eyes were starting to become...intoxicating. "Aya. Does Passion cloud's one mind for feelings...because of what is happening to me now?"

Talos cut him off for a moment by taking her lips and started to give them a very powerful massage. Not giving Xeo a chance to get a word out and his breath being taken away once again. He was caught off guard as Talos answered back saying, "You'll endure this, young Xeo. You have to or die!" Talos commanded him as Xeo nodded. She went back to kiss him again. Rough than before nearly taking his head and making a dent against the door from the forceful kiss she was giving him. It was all a means of having Passion course through his body to get him ready as a man. The Dark Side also had a bit of influencing on Talos's part but it's all part of the embodiment of suffering. She wanted Xeo's virginity to be that breaking point of innocence and to embrace The Dark Side. Then Talos pulled back from her powerful kissing as she slightly pulled back on Xeo's lower lip, which cause him to bleed a bit out now. Knowing Xeo would have to endure just one of many cuts he will get from Talos it should be able for him to withstand from prior training before. Talos then took her tongue and started slowly lap up the droplets of blood from his open cut. "Much Passion can sense, young Xeo...and you have some taste within The Dark Side. There will be more for you to endure...let your Fear quicken your heart to race as your Passion will flush over to sooth yourself to The Dark Side." Licking her lips once and then started to take the ceremonial blade away from his neck. Xeo wanted to relax but...felt it was right for him to be still as so...otherwise he be dead. Talos kept her eyes dead lock on his as her right hand now pulled away from his slowly ascending manhood trailing back up to his upper body. Now it wasn't a smooth touch but her nails digging into her flesh. Xeo tried to not yelp as to 'endure' the pain...but more so knew it was to do with Passion. Talos can sense the shift in Fear to Passion from doing this. She had to keep ALL emotions in check for this. Taking the ceremonial blade to one side of his pecs...and slowly opening a few top layers of his flesh to draw blood out.

At this point Xeo couldn't make heads or tails if he should be enjoying his flesh being cut up...or the fact that what Talos started to do to those cuts. Once the cold blade made its mark on his chest and flesh Xeo tried to keep his emotions on Fear and Hate; however, this was quickly overtaken by the soft feeling of flesh going onto the open wounds. Xeo had to focus on these emotions to keep his Passion running within The Dark Side by closing his eyes. Feeling all these sensations of what Talos was doing it was unable to keep his feelings out of his mind and lungs. A cut came with a 'Ah' out of Xeo's mouth. Soon after words Xeo felt Talos's lips plant themselves on to the wound. A quicken draw of breath was heard by Talos as then Xeo felt her starting to kiss the wound. The blood being pulled out a bit had a powerful sucking motion right after the kiss was landed on his cut. Xeo couldn't help is a deep moan came forth from his voice box. This happened again and again...it was hard at first to endure such pain until the pleasure part came afterwords. It started then to become more pleasure than pain. He kept thinking of The Dark Side as a mean to endure these cuts...a bit of blood sacrificed this night wouldn't be the worst of his problems. He was starting to understand the power of The Dark Side's emotions to fuel his will to live. Slightly at best...

Talos could tell some ripples of The Dark Side were becoming focus on Xeo's aura and within his very core. All was going well for his trial...as Talos started to understand what Danica mention on her own personal issues to be check in once in a while. Sure...Talos might needed a few nights out of a long quarter cycle to be in the shower longer but her raw emotions always kept interfering due to her Sith training. Now...this trial might get her a chance to fix some issues that were addressed by Danica and hopefully would be the last of it. She was then at Xeo's mid-section making another cut only this time it was from side to side. Longer than before with his blood coming out in a few places of this cut. Talos forcefully came to his left side and started to take in the wound and drive her abilities with her mouth to it's fullest. A few times Xeo nearly bent in pain but he endure. Talos knew his trial was going very well for him to stand up still from such a means of blood lost. She didn't bother to heal him up either...for his first time Talos wanted to make sure he was able to 'endure' when 'that' part of the trial would come to past. She now was at Xeo's belt bucket...by now she was on her knees from what Xeo was able to see looking down onto her. Talos thought a cracked joke would have been said by Xeo on what she was doing but The Dark Side made sure his mind wasn't completely gutter minded. Talos had this look of pure dominance over Xeo as the ceremonial blade started to take a few strikes at his belt, which was just a means of pooling in Fear for Xeo before using The Force on him. His belt bucket came undone and Xeo's pants were just about to come undone...but where held up by Talos's ceremonial blade right at Xeo's groin area. She wanted to take a moment to look up at Xeo to see where he was at and said to him, "The Dark Side is flowing through you quite well. Now...I've been asking you to endure. What will happen next I need you to focus of your Passion. I can sense a great amount of it 'here' now; however, learning to control The Dark Side will give your Passion to it's peak preference. Only then will you be able to summon it's will to kill those defy you. You...don't defy me now would you?" Saying this will having the blade twist a bit into his flesh.

Xeo could feel the pain of the tip of the blade as taking in the view of Talos down on her knees. A great amount of blood was lost on his whole body's front side but he was able to focus on The Dark Side to keep him alert...more so to what he was seeing. Seeing her face in such a way he couldn't even dream of. A Sith Lord kneeling before him...as if he has done something right once with Talos but it was all her doing. Not just the keeling part got to him to be still to her very command but the fact of seeing her curves more so. Xeo was able to have a grand view of her cleavage area to really see how round her breasts where with her nipples showing through the red robe. The valley between her breasts was bare to be seen from the robe she had on but more was shown to him. Looking behind Talos's head Xeo was able to take in her behind. Well rounded pronounced shape he could see. Something he had moments of looking but told himself not to think of such things nor wanted to by Sith alone...now he can...and he had to when commanded. His Passion now started to spur up within him that he thought where Talos was could have no means of hiding what he was feeling, but he knew...she wanted to see him as he was in the nude. "Aya...I..." he said but Talos stopped him.

"I didn't say you could speak. Do not let this end for you here. You will give in to The Dark Side. No shame...no pity...no embarrassment!" Talos yelled at him with such a booming voice that Xeo just nodded. Her emotions of rage then went back to a wicked smile. "I let you see me...you can't do the same for your master, young Xeo?" The corellian couldn't do anything but to hope what was going to happen will not let that blade end him in the worst way possible. Talos then slowly pulled the blade back from his pants. They dropped without hesitation. Talos wanted Xeo's Passion to be controlled...she saw what it had done. The Sith Lord couldn't deny the fact that within her training that would have been moments she would have to degrade herself to do such acts for The Empire or under her master's command. She had been around the Corellia block a few times in her past but being a while she never got into the mind set of trying to seek out a male...but of all people Xeo was something else. "Young Xeo...my Hate for you is strong. I always wanted to end your life so easily for your arrogance and ignorance towards me. You have potential for being a user of The Dark Side if you gave into your passion. You...have no shame in what you have been gifted with. The Dark Side has served you well now," she said now within her view was able to see Xeo for what he was as a male. The Dual Phase Lightsaber Xeo made a year ago had been a bit overpowering for him to use for combat with a short saber but when change being a long blade he had no problem as Talos commented on him before...and now knows why. His lightsaber wasn't overcompensating. In truth...if Xeo would of seen on Talos's face a slight tint of red was on her cheeks. Talos took her blade...and slowly started to run it's sharp point against his inner thights...and against the other side. The cold blade was starting to warm up by the heat giving off of Xeo's lower regions as she slight grace one of his spheres and on to the other one. Xeo was making sounds and trying not to move, which for every touch of the blade Talos could see one of them re-tack from the slight pain...and lower themselves again. Then she got the tip of the blade to move alone the base of his under-shaft...and slowly work it's way up along his manhood, which was semi erected now.

Xeo was at the mercy of this Sith Lord's ways now. His manhood was either going to be done for or something else. He couldn't make sense of it all as he had no idea what she wanted to do with him...revenge perhaps or something more? He could only breath heavy from every point of the blade going against his manhood and bits. Thinking with a quick as a flash that he would be a man no more. His Fear really took over, but he knew Talos wanted to keep his Passion in check. Hate was there too for trying to deal with all of these emotions. His trial with her was something unable to be thought of before by Xeo alone...however he has lived long enough at this point in this embodiment of suffering. The young apprentice could start to feel something happen with his Passion where Talos was kneeling at. The blade was sharp to deter his thoughts away, but felt something of a rush of heat soon afterwords. It was almost that his heart somehow started to leave his chest behind, which would prove that either he had it removed by Talos's hand or somehow left his body without his say so. He hadn't die to which both theories were crossed out of his hazed mind at the moment. The feeling of this heart beat started to come into a fashion of Passion coursing hard now. Unknown to Xeo...what Talos wanted to see Xeo do was taking form now. One heartbeat at a time as where the blade was on his manhood started to get away from. He could only speak in small words trying not to fail. "You're...trying to kill me now, Aya...I mean Talos?" Xeo quickly trying to take back her birth name that slip out of his mouth.

At first, Talos would of gave Xeo a good scar right on the underside of his manhood to give him a good lesson; however, what he was doing was natural in front of her. She would punish him later in the embodiment, but for now...Talos would let Xeo's body react for the trial to go on. "I can't say, young Xeo. Tell me...all of this is new to you? Is your body feeling this to be natural? Is The Dark Side commanding it to be so? Or are you in control now?" Xeo couldn't come up with an answers as Talos had another one of those glares at him that knew would give him more Passion. She began to speak to him as the ceremonial blade was now being put aside on the floor saying, "Good. An answer without words in this trial is more truthful than finding the words to give me a false sense of understanding. Beside you can't lie to me now...I can tell your body is telling me the truth. Indeed you're having these feelings for the first. Glad a Sith can show you the true meaning of nature through The Dark Side. Tell me...have you ever believe this to be happening to you in such a way?" Talos then took one of her fingers and went across the under-shaft of his manhood just like the blade before.

Her nails were a bit of a welcoming feeling for Xeo. He closed his eyes for a moment as felt every inch of himself being touch like never before. The sensations were almost unbearable to say the least. He endure regardless. Looking down to see Talos slowly moving just one finger from his manhood nearing the tip of it...only to go back down started to make him flusher with Passion. Xeo listen to her and watched her as he could only do just that...be natural in front of her. "I don't me to react like this...but if this is part of the trial I'm sorry for how my body is..." he said but Talos stopped him in mid-speech.

"This is the Passion I speak of. Your Fear is here among the Hate you wish you could do something about this...but you can't. I give the commands here for you, young Xeo." Talos only smiled slightly trying not to show any Passion of her own towards him. This was all for the sake of his Dark Side training; however, she could only take a moment to see how his own Passion was building up. The heat now coming off his almost erect manhood started to get Talos's interest. Once again she ran another finger against it's under-shaft but this time got to the tip and went over the head of Xeo's manhood. Just gliding it along the skin, which was becoming less stretch and more of a solid texture. A bit of the candle light was able to see a glare of light coming off of Xeo's manhood tip. The Passion Talos was speaking of was just about full for Xeo to understand...and learn how to control this feeling. "Young Xeo...I must let you know that what you're about to feel will me different and I can't go into any further details. As I said before, you need to endure. You must endure for this part," she said as to finally get a few fingers on to a bit of Xeo's manhood. Just for a moment she had his manhood in hand...it throb hard. Talos gave Xeo that look once again knowing he was doing well on his part. "We Sith believe in true power over our enemies. It takes a great amount of inner strength to achieve our Sith Code to our fullest. You...have inner strength I've only seen one other male have. You should be grateful that such a gift shouldn't be snuffed out so easily. For you to be like this...I hope your 'values' of losing your virginity still lingers in the back of your mind? Is it young Xeo?" He could only nod knowing he was still under her mercy for this trial. "Good...can you tell your master something? Yes?" Xeo nodded still under silence. "Is there more to you than what I am 'feeling' now?"

A slight pause happen as Xeo was trying to find the rest of his mind to answer her question. The question being something Xeo couldn't answer without going into a long speech. It was made clear by him that the answer she was seeking had to do with his manhood being at it was right now. He couldn't hide anything from Talos now. With a gulp trying to see if the answer was the right one he could get his fingers to display a numerical number. One hand put up all five fingers as another had three extend while two other were not showing to come forth.

"I can tell that might be the truth...but again. This is a trial for you not to hold back on your feelings. Just to endure when I say so...but still..." Talos kept saying to him with one of her hands starting to take up a grip on his manhood. Feeling it starting to throb more so. Being this for Xeo's first time a lot of sensitiveness will be felt by Talos's doing. "You being at seven in my hands...The Dark Side can't denied the Passion from what I can feel. Now...let those sensations take over. But know this. You'll endure...and I'll mean it. Let's begin control of your Passion." With a smile and a small glow in her Sith eyes, Talos got a custom to Xeo's manhood with her hand. She started with one long pull to the tip of his manhood...and slowly down.

Xeo felt his very body started to almost crack under-pressure just from one movement by Talos's hand gesture. The sensations were almost unexplained for Xeo. It was his first time. His legs wanted to give away. His hips wanted to cave in. He wanted to scream but only could let out moans at first from just this feelings alone. When he mention about the size of himself to Talos he knew something else was at work but the feelings were clouding his mind. The Passion started to rush more so within him as the hand movements from Talos were becoming...desirable to him. Xeo started to get use to the feelings of over-stimulation as Talos could get her hand up and down his manhood more so.

Talos didn't even need to say anything to Xeo at this point. He was already letting his Passion drive him...but he had to control. The Sith Lord started to make her movements more apparent. From the base of his manhood and to give hit a good tight grip to let her hand go all the way up again to give a little pressure away. Up and down...uuuppp...and dooowwnnn...sometimes slow just to see Xeo's reactions. Other times to go a bit faster to make him learn control of his manhood's feelings. Talos could hear his panting in his breath and his heart beat becoming faster than before. With each long stroke of his manhood she could feel the sudden pulse from it being powerful than the last a few couple of seconds ago. It was then she decided to get another hand on his manhood to really make him control his Passion. To her surprise she was able to get both on Xeo with only the tip of his manhood still visible. "Seven?" she questioned Xeo before as he couldn't answer back before. Talos could tell he was trying to focus on his own Passion drives as the heat from his manhood was becoming more intensifying. With adding a bit of rotation on the hands pumping action, Talos could see that Xeo was trying to maintain his focus very strong. As she begin to quicken her pace with Xeo's manhood her right hand started to attach something a bit...wet. It wasn't sweat from Xeo's body as it would have been gone after a few moments on her skin. Slowing down on her stroking session on Xeo, Talos could see that the head of his manhood had started to gain the effect she knew was one of a few other reactions by doing this to him. "I see you trying to focus your Passion quite well...you need to endure and now I see that you're giving into this trial quite well. Being natural about this, young Xeo..." she said to him now feeling what was pre-cum on her right hand. She then took her right hand...using the palm of it to slowly rub the tip while Xeo oozed more so from this. She could tell Xeo was nearly caught off guard as the sensation was nearly too much for him to endure...but that's the name of trial at hand. Xeo kept his poster upright as his manhood kept pulsing with Passion in front of Talos. She kept doing this in circular motions...faster...faster...and faster before going back to fully stroking his manhood once again. She repeated this process for a bit until the idea of both her hands had been done to Xeo enough now to take a new step. She stopped giving Xeo a moment to let himself to relax. Indeed for a moment Talos could tell Xeo wasn't 'seven' in her eyes now that more Passion had come into his manhood. The Sith Lord was even trying to not let her own emotions get the best of her as it had to be not time yet...for now she would have to endure just like Xeo, which he was more important for this trial that her own...needs. It bob in front of her face now what looked like an inched gained from working him over and gone to almost a Sith lightsaber blade color of deep red. Talos was impressed and knew more had to be done. "Young Xeo...look at me..."

Talos took this time to finally take off the soft red robe and be done with it. Slowly taking her arms to find there way into her sleeves and navigating them to the robe's shoulder placements. In one swift movement and being sure for Xeo to see...slowly took it all off in one go. All that she had on was her undergarment covering her nether regions. Xeo was able to finally see almost in all over her flesh and scars. The only thing that was now known to him anew was able to see her bare breasts without cover ups. Indeed it was a sight he never thought to see and for his urges to be this nearly sent him over the edge. He had no idea what his body wanted to do with Talos...nor does his manhood felt like doing in a natural flow of 'life'. Xeo knew that seeing her breasts and the nipples Talos bore on her started to make Xeo's intoxicating emotions stronger than before for the Sith Lord; however, he was about to get a new feeling sensation from her.

The Sith Lord started to rise up just a bit in front of his manhood. She looked down and started to have one of her hands take the oozing pre-cum from his head...and brushed it between the valley of her breasts. She looked up at him looking at his reactions to what Talos was doing to Xeo. Guiding his manhood from her hand she let go and got his hard angle to be tucked in between her breasts. For her the sensations of his ever so throbbing manhood started to give her Passion coursing through her. Trying to denied her own needs just to make him aware of his training in this trial...Talos was starting to enjoy his Passion of The Dark Side taking shape and enduring much so far. After a bit of positioning she spoke to Xeo saying, "Endure this part...young Xeo..." she said trying to have a tone of commanding instinct behind it but with a hint of 'red wine' feel within her voice passing through her lips. Xeo nodded and waited to see what he was going to feel. Talos push up her breasts to the tip of his manhood...and then slowly drop them down to his base. She did so again...and again...and again trying to give his manhood a very soft and yet over-stimulation of his sensations. They were engulfing his manhood to only have a good part of the tip to be shown. Indeed something Talos never would experience from one who was giving her so much stress and trouble before this night. And she wanted to kill him...it was in her Sith nature.

Xeo nearly had his heart skip a beat from what Talos was doing to him with her breasts. He bit his lip and made it bleed out of what was going on. Indeed he was giving into The Dark Side of Fear and Hate. Fear of what he might die from if these sensations would blow up his heart of overheat his body for whatever the reasons. Hate for letting himself become a slave to Talos's will...but had to for what got him caught in the first place. "Oh...my..." Xeo could only mutter out from the stroking of Talos's breasts against his manhood. He looked down to see the sight of The Sith Lord using her chest to churn his manhood by the softness of her skin. A bit of his blood landed on her lips by accident...but he knew what was going to happen from that.

"Endure..." She said once again less of a tone of commanding voice behind it. Licking off the blood knowing being there would just be a problem...but also a means of knowing where he was in The Dark Side of all things. There was little Light left in him at this rate. The embodiment was taking shape as she saw fit...and Xeo was taking shape to her liking. For every stroke she made his manhood pounded in Passion for The Dark Side. It was something else for her to see someone whom hated The Sith and everything they stand for...to willing now embrace The Dark Side. Talos knew something was making this easy for Xeo to give in but not fully. She felt something else within his heart she couldn't put together as she was working him over more and more. More pre-cum was leaking out than before as Xeo's panting was picking up. Talos knew he had to endure until she felt his Passion would be at his peak. After a few repetitions with her breasts she slowly started to clam the pacing down. It was then she let go of his manhood between her breasts and had to give him a moment to let his Dark Side course through him. She sense much of it now...his eye couldn't deceive her well Sith trained intuition; however, there was something else among Xeo's thoughts that was a bit disconcerting for his trial, but it had to be exploited later. Looking up at Xeo she did the look once again as both of her hands went up to his mid-section and slowly starting to claw into his flesh. Not enough to draw blood but a good feeling with her nails could be felt by Xeo. Talos kept looking up and then spoke once more saying, "Endure...focus..." The Sith Lord then had both hands placed at his base of his manhood to stretch much skin to see where he was at. She could tell another inch was protruding outwards...she knew that inner strength of his was going to show one way or another. She kept looking at his eyes and now gave Xeo a reason to really endure this embodiment of suffering...her lips now started to kiss the head of his manhood. Her eyes were deadlock on Xeo's as a few more kisses were planted.

From Xeo's point of view his death could have been just this right now. Much sweat was coming off of his body he couldn't tell if The Dark Side was draining his life. He didn't know if Talos was tricking him that all of these sensations were a way to get him dead. What Xeo was going through now could be a means of losing this trial and ending his life...but what he was feeling he couldn't deny the fact that the sensations of his Passion drew on. A loud moan was utter out by Xeo when looking down as Talos did a serpent tongue lashing action on the head of his manhood. By now what she did to him would be one of a few enduring tests he had to listen and obey Talos to not be pushed over the edge.

Talos swirled her tongue against the manhood of Xeo's head a few times to get it lathered up. She not say anything as for her own well being had to endure what she had to do for him...she open her mouth and slowly started to take his manhood in. The width of her mouth was trying to get use to him. She never had someone made up like Xeo before to receive such 'treatment'. About two and half nearly taking her mouth side to side a good stretch. Going only into the head at first of his manhood, Talos started to put her earlier mouth action to good on him. Powerful applying of suck motion was being done to Xeo's manhood by her plus she was able to get a good sense of his taste. This was something Talos wasn't expecting from him also...his taste was of Corellianoary (Cross of Lemon and Tangerine). His blood was one thing but his pre-cum had started to be something Talos could agree on. Out of everyone in the order headed by Mathus...Xeo's taste could have been a test of Talos alone to endure too. Almost as addicting as The Dark Side's pull. Nonetheless...she had to go on with the trial. A few more times with Xeo's manhood at the head of it, Talos then finally open her through and started to take more of him into her. She worked him over with tongue and sucking to points of pulling a bit of his juices for her to taste. Talos looked up at Xeo to see how he was faring in his trial.

Xeo could only just had the urge to cross his eyes about what Talos was giving to him now. Not even words could be though of. His body was just in a state of Passion driven dominants by Talos's ways. All he could do now was endure unless said otherwise. For every time he felt her plunge down on his manhood and beginning to suck hard on him his Passion was making him feel heated and rushing with such sensations inside his manhood. More so Xeo thought The Dark Side was taking a hold of his spheres for reasons he couldn't explained. He felt some kind of urge building within them and wanted to travel to his manhood. Xeo wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Only he said her birth-name once again...damn his lack of blood to his brain if Xeo knew what was really happening to him. "Aya..."

Talos took one of her hands to first cup his spheres before squeezing them hard. Just a means of payback for calling by her non-Sith name; however, by doing this she got a good understanding of where Xeo was at. She knew he was enduring much of this kind of 'pleasure', but could tell his limits on Passion were getting to his breaking point. This is when she had to speak up...once she got him out of his mouth fully. A bit of a breathing pant on Talos's part happen when she said, "You must endure. I feel your Passion pushing your body to it's breaking point. Until I say...hold on to your focus, young Xeo." Talos then took her tongue to work him over and then took him in once again. At times she would get nearly to the base of his manhood and let her throat push all around his manhood. She wanted to taste him but this isn't her trial of suffering...its Xeo's. From bobbing her head up and down, which also had her using her hands to keen to his sphere that were beginning to show signs of Xeo's sacrifice building up to a swelling limit...Talos pulled back and let Xeo go. Taking a moment to breath she looked at Xeo fully now. Indeed he had inner strength to be shown fully now. Talos had been through much on Sith training to deal with a great amount of pain for her own embodiments...but to see Xeo being a full erection wanted her urges to take over. Talos knew better; however, she had to look up at Xeo once again to see how he was doing. "You have endure much now. And seeing you purple headed now tells me you shown your limit with being a male, young Xeo. I will say showing yourself at 'ten'...about the size of your Dual Phase lightsaber. You are honest," she said waiting for Xeo to answer back.

"I...thank you, Aya?" Xeo said without even considering speaking her birth name ones again. Punishment or not he couldn't really see a difference at this point. His body was crying out in such emotional turmoil in which he can't make sense of his own sensations. His heart was racing, his mind was utterly blank with The Dark Side's ways, his blood was nearly on fire, and his manhood was beginning to bring about a great amount of suffering for being left alone...which he knew was part of this trial by Talos. "Aya...I mean Talos...is it over? Was that my suffering? I feel like I'm going to die..." Xeo spoke with almost a tone of lacking enforcement behind his words of truth. His body wanted to cave into losing control of his emotions to The Dark Side; however, Talos never gave permission. It came down to what she said to him.

Still down on her knees and taking a moment to enjoy the taste of Xeo, which wasn't even really the 'real' taste she wanted...The Sith Lord had to curb her own Passion forcefully out with willpower alone. Trained in the ways not to give in but to resist those emotions not to completely take over her own will of The Dark Side. "Did I say anything? No. You'll know when it's over...if you're alive still, young Xeo. Come with me..." she said while rising from her position. Now that Talos was upright she wanted Xeo to give him a grand view of her without anything holding back on her own flesh, but the undergarments covering her netherregions. The natural bounce of her breasts should give Xeo his attention, but he kept looking into her eyes. A moment for Talos to take this under consideration for he should be focusing on his Passion. Slowly but surely, Talos extended her left hand to grab on to his own left hand...and was being pulled by her. The master and 'apprentice' moved this trial away from the personal desk area and open room of Talos's quarters to a place where the trial would be finalized.

To Xeo's point of view being able to see Talos's back side was another sight for his eyes to scan over. Scars on her back almost two large cuts on her shoulder blades. Giving her the look of a fallen angel in his eyes, which he heard stories of back on Corellia before he hit double digits in age. His body kept on having a great amount of heat surging throughout all of his flesh. The more he took in the way Talos walked now than before when she had her armor on, the more his manhood stand at attention. He could compare the shape of her behind that of a Alderaanian Apple bottom (Apple shape ass) from the farmer's market...but her's wasn't for sale in Xeo's mind nor wanted to buy. Soon his sights left the office room of Talos into her personal bedroom now. The candles were more intensifying than before but still dimmed to give some illusion of what is and isn't there. Some Sith artifacts were among her belongings and some trophies of her kills...but mostly noticeable was her bed being completely cover in red sheet. Xeo knew Sith had a thing for red for some reason...could be understood by the many times her blades nearly cut his head off, but he couldn't think of those times now. Xeo knew something 'dire' was going to be needed of him in this room now.

Just nearing the edge of the bed Talos stopped and turned round to look at Xeo. "This is another means for you to feel anew to your Passion and The Dark Side. This is now for you to control your Passion without giving out. Just like before only this isn't going to be 'enjoyable' by you. Consider this part of the trial for your master to make you suffer. Just don't black out..." With that said Talos gave him a powerful kiss once again just to keep him at bay...and unaware of what was going to happen next. Trying not to let his manhood rub up against her body nor Xeo's urges to even get the best of him, Talos, once again, got a good grip on his neck. In one swift motion she nearly pulled Xeo off from the ground and threw him on the bed...almost slamming his head against the board frame wall section. Talos's bed had the same material of her robes for sheets and the pillow casing as the board frame made of obsidian rock, which came from this planet in a shape of an obelisk that she cut down with her sabers. Talos got into bed but wasn't crawling at him like a pet for him but more so as a pound warrior looking for the kill against her downed pray, sort to say. Primal at first with her serpent like movement until she got very close to Xeo. Looking over the 'young Xeo' as she been calling him tonight his body started to sweat on to her bed. His Fear mesh with the sheets to Talos's amusement and approval. His Passion slapped him against his mid-section being his manhood resting against his flesh. His Hate...well being unable to do anything about the pain he felt that couldn't be relived. Her legs started to be at Xeo's chest area as her entire body was to hover slight still in an up right position, which Xeo would see more of later on; however, Talos would not let him take in the view quite so much now. "Young Xeo, what I do to you is your means of suffering for this trial. Only your grip on The Dark Side shall save you from this. You might die here...or later. All I ask of you is not to pull back what I'm about to do to you...also to let your Passion guide you in this part of the embodiment of suffering."

Xeo nodded and wanted to say about what was about to happen but Talos put one finger on his lip and let out a shush from her lips. He didn not speak as he was told to do so. There was no swaying in Talos's hips for what she had to do but a show of raw power. His Fear once again had a gut check about what she was doing to him but had to steel his Passion from not distilling away from his body. How could he...what she was doing started to make sense for Xeo to act on darker intentions. His manhood was still at its fullest with pain pulsing all around it...he endure still. What happen next was for Xeo to now have to see a woman's sacred possession and it wasn't materialistic. Talos show her power through taking one of her hands, started to twist the lining of her undergarment, and rip it off with such force that a powerful wind was felt on Xeo's face. Just then...Xeo had some of the air from that wind infect his lungs. The musk within his senses was of Talos's sent stronger than before with something more...like Courscant chocolate fused with Venerin Brandy. He only had to look after the wind clam down to see Talos...in the raw now. She stood there letting Xeo see what he has never been able to see before, which goes to show how much Republic army training and black opts had to do with reproduction cycle 101 and how to counter 'sex craft' of many sorts. The very well endowed corellian could see the flesh of another color. From pale milk skin to almost a warm pinkish red flower like peddles. Looked like a wave going in and out of a water current as he notice almost a bump on the top of Talos's womanhood. The sent was stronger than before now having a direct line of sight as Xeo looked up at Talos's face. "Are you...blushing?" Xeo said.

Course, Xeo wasn't meant to talk and Talos knew one way to shut his mouth up...by putting it to good use. "This is the part where you suffer, young Xeo. Let your Passion guide you and The Dark Side," she said while having a moment of biting her lip. Trying to not let her own Passion get the best of her...but knew what had to be done would make it 'enjoyable' for her to say the least. Her body and womanhood started to move up Xeo's body...closer...closer...and closer. Ever so slowly towards his face. She could see Xeo's eye unable to understand what was about to happen. "Endure and maybe...if you live...the trial will be nearly done, young Xeo." With that said Talos slowly descended her womanhood right on to Xeo's face.

The first thing Xeo thought about was how powerful her inner thighs were in closing around his head so he couldn't move to get air easily. His nose had some means of breathing but the musk coming off of Talos was so strong that any O2 would be coming into his lungs by a quarter needed to breath right. He couldn't speak...but then he didn't want to. He was able to see Talos's face starting to gain a bit more red in her cheeks. Her death glare Xeo was often to see her started to act less of a killing stare. Her eyebrows now were less of an anger angle but started to gain a bit of an arch. Xeo had a moment of what felt like The Dark Side calling out to him. He remember his face doing this before as Talos was when she was offering her mouth on his manhood. The lack of air was getting to him but somehow...by either The Dark Side, his Passion, Fear, or just all at once...naturally something had to be done to make her moan. Xeo tried to do the same as Talos did...slowly at first. This was also the first time Xeo got to 'taste' Talos for his own helping. One lick was all it took for him to start gagging a bit on what a womanhood was in reality, but this didn't stop him. His urges wanted to keep him alive no matter what Talos wanted out of him. Another lick was made. Then another...and another...and another. The taste of her flesh started to ease him into doing it more so. Xeo then tried to get all of his tongue out to cover all of her flower peddles.

By now Talos was starting to feel her Passion building. Xeo never has done any means of pleasing a woman...mostly get them to kill him for his ego, but this is the right mental reinforcement needed for his trial. By means of showing progress for Xeo, Talos started to pant a bit. Trying to give him an understanding of what it means to be natural...to use The Dark Side for living...and taking life away. His new means of licking up Talos's womanhood started to take effect. Now feeling her Passion coming over her, but not trying to give in fully, was her nipples had become just as hard as Xeo's manhood was. Her heart started to race as she tried to force it down for this moment. The only thing she couldn't concede for Xeo...was her natural taste starting to come out of her womanhood.

Xeo kept on licking to see what to be done about this as his lack of air was taking effect of both his brain to be active...and his Passion not to leave his body. Just then he felt a good amount of Talos's taste starting to make contact on his tongue. It was intensifying for him to taste her in such a way he nearly lost himself from over-stimulation. He endure still. Xeo then thought about trying to get some air by giving his mouth a moment to slick up her womanhood. Pushing his way upwards on her womanhood, which he felt some of the sweat from her body starting to pool on to Xeo's. It was then Xeo's mouth was now able to be on the bump of Talos's womanhood. A few stroke of his tongue and Talos sounded off a slight moan. This was heard by Xeo and it was something else new to him...and it send his sensations so high he thought he was going to melt. He did more to her as another moan came out. Something within his heart felt that what he was hearing was a good thing regardless of the trial...hearing Talos moan started to get his blood on fire. It was then he went back down with very little air left for him to breath and kept on doing what he wanted to her...then back up on to her clit. The taste of her was flowing strong so much that he wanted to have some for himself...by taking his entire tongue into her womanhood. This...was something great and a prelude for Xeo near the end when the time had come. Warmth and softness as his tongue began to probe within her inner folds. Just feeling what could be her own throbbing heart beat made Xeo more fierce into doing this harder...only one problem...his air was nearly out; however, this was soon to be solve.

Talos closed her eyes trying very hard not to let these sensations get the best of her. She was Sith. She was a warrior and would never let a weak lifeform like Xeo best her in any fashion unless it was the trial being had...and she was starting to think otherwise for Xeo. His Passion started to come forth and take over his body. The Dark Side was guiding him to a means of victory over this task. Talos was enjoying this moment for him. Trying has hard as she could not to enjoy herself for what is happening...but once Xeo's tongue found it's way inside of her womanhood...her natural reactions started to take over. She bit her own lip causing it to bleed. Her hands wanted to get off to the sensations of playing with her breasts, but kept them on the head board of rock...which started to crack under her powerful grip. Talos tried as hard as she could to make sure this trial was to send Xeo surging with The Dark Side...but she started to cave in. The moans she was making were now being low tone...almost primal like in pain from being hit. A beast being as ferocious as Talos's voice was had a commanding impact on Xeo's hearing to keep on 'pleasuring' her. "Endure, young Xeo...just En...duurre...gggggrrrrraaa!" Talos grit her teeth as no man had ever dare to try anything like this on her before. Most males would of just done there job with there own manhoods and call it a night...but not this night. Talos herself was caught off guard as soon...she nearly crushed Xeo's head as her thighs started to intensify. A powerful wave of heat crash on to Talos's body as her eyes opened up so wide that The Dark Side started to echoed throughout the room nearly breaking a few objects. It was then that Xeo had given her Passion it's fullest cycle. From dull to a powerful climax for the Sith Lord. Talos's womanhood gushed on to Xeo's face.

Xeo felt what Talos just did and it was almost...and addiction now. He could taste her so much so he couldn't get enough. This might have been The Dark Side's influencing his mind finally but he knew it wasn't over. He felt something wasn't done yet and still hadn't died yet. She said so and didn't know if the trial was over. Talos started to get off of Xeo's face and sat on his chest, which some of her juices were burning on to his open cuts...but he endured. All of his emotions now had started to make him stronger in what Talos wanted out of him with The Dark Side. "Aya I...wow I think that was...something else. I could do that all night but...is it over? Should I've died then?" Xeo spoke as Talos had to center herself.

Once she got her breathing under control he took one of her hands and grab his neck very tightly and spoke. "Not...yet, apprentice...with all these times calling me by my birth name I haven't been able to punish you for such words being utter. I would kill you now for it...but I think the time is now. For you're first time on me...The Dark Side was felt. You felt it...I have felt it from you and I have from me more so. It...had been a long time for such power to be manipulated. You do have the potential now, young Xeo. All of The Dark Side in now within you...but now you must endure. Till death. You see my young mate...up until this point you have Fear, Hate, and Passion to rule over your body. You control it and had let it become one with you. You're manhood has still be at its fullest while you could make me endure a climax like that. Now...this is the part of the embodiment of suffering...where a sacrifice is needed..." Xeo felt all of those emotions race in his heart as Talos slowly started to 'slide' down his chest to his hips, but maneuvered herself to have her womanhood right between the base of his manhood and his legs to hold her up. She puts her hands on his ever so throbbing manhood now to keep it in check while speaking to him saying, "This is the final act of this trial, young Xeo...the need for you to endure will be the moment of completion. How will I know if you did it...a sacrifice will be made by me. This is where I can tell you this much...your virginity is within your very pronounced spheres. Your will of The Dark Side has made this apparent to endure till the very need for you to lose it now. This is your first time...this is how life is created, which will not happen with me. Any other time of a month I would say other wise, but this I can withstand fully. What this sacrifice I need from you is more than just the word 'virgin' as you're about do experience a mating session. Within your spheres lies something all woman crave to have from there males...and I've been building up your Passion to see how much you can endure before...I task what I want from you. Yes...young Xeo...I'm asking for seed...your Light let's say. Deep within me is my very core of The Dark Side...it's waiting for you to send your Light into me so I may devour it all inside of me. Then I'll know if your embodiment has come to completion. You can not let this be done...unless I say. Now then...my young Xeo." Talos started to take her womanhood and slide it up and down his manhood just to prep him up for what would be his greatest endurance of this trial ever. Once she got his manhood to be slicked up in her juices, Talos pulled up a bit and then stopped for a moment. "Go ahead take a look..." Just to let Xeo understand how much she wanted 'him' her flower peddles were parted as the inner walls of her womanhood started to contracted. "...you see. My training had made this nearly a death sentences for you, if you need to endure great suffering. My inner walls are trained to...drain your life completely until there's nothing left. Now...time to die?"

Xeo couldn't comprehend what was about to happen let alone his final moments were going to be something completely new that he couldn't think of how to keep himself from not dying too soon. Xeo didn't think much on it as Talos started to take the tip of his manhood against her womanhood. Already he felt a powerful grip. It nearly made his body spasm for what he was feeling for the first time...but Talos wanted to get her own urges going. Without warning she took all ten of him into her womanhood. It was safe to say that for once...Xeo had the right to scream out in pain...of pleasure. He had no words, no thoughts, no reasoning, nothing but the sensations and The Dark Side. Talos's womanhood was enveloping around his manhood so hard that Xeo wanted to just lay there and try to gain some thought on this moment. Crushing he felt as any part of his manhood was being slicked and pressed up all around; however, the only thing he felt at his tip was another soft area. It felt like an opening of some kind but was strong. The only thing Xeo could do was not try to die so soon, but his manhood kept pulsing with enjoyment that knew what his Passion was...the will to mate as Talos said.

Talos also made a loud moan but her was so deep that guttural that it felt like she was ready to tear the ears off a Rancor without 2nd though or Mathus told her off on a lecture and couldn't do anything about it...or Danica being herself, but that's another story. Her inner walls welcome the young corellian of youth to her inner sanctum. All of him was becoming very desirable for Talos's liking...and she knew she had a trial to run. Every time one of his throbs pump blood into his veins it started to cause her urges to start her grind, but not yet...she knew Xeo found something for being 'well endowed' and had to explain before going on. "...Xeo...young Xeo...that you feel...is the place where my Dark Side lies. This is where I need your to give your Light to me willing and all in full. It's the only way to know if you pass this embodiment...or you'll die. Now...endure...focus...and for your sake...hold back." It had begun. Xeo's deflowering as Talos rose up to almost the tip of his head...only to slam down hard. Force Lighting was an understatement for Talos on what she was feeling. For every thrust she had done for Xeo...his manhood push all the right groves and spots within her womanhood. In return her grip on his manhood was ever so tight that she might bust a blood vessel on his manhood. She was Sith and trained to do much on her body...even this. Up...and down...up and down. The moans were of the same but her eyes were from closing in pain to opening with pleasure. Trying to wash out those feelings and trying to focus on Xeo's trial was more than she could handle. Her Passion was getting the best of herself...it was something Danica mentioned to her on her 'personal issues'. Her downtime...being like this is what the false Jedi said to her a few days ago. She wouldn't agree with her...but her body was. Talos's pace started to pick up as her needs of wanting Xeo's seed would casing her to sweat out in pleasure.

Xeo saw everything in motion on his end. Her breasts bouncing, her moans, her apple shape butt slamming against his hips, and for brief moments of see his manhood being engulfed by her womanhood. The sounds of her flower peddles and suction being powerful on his manhood were started to get to Xeo. All the sounds within the room was making Xeo enjoy this more that he should. Hell the thought of a Sith Lord giving him all these sensations before he was going to die started to cloud his thoughts. Maybe the Sith aren't completely 'evil' but had a difference in to use The Force. Natural and primal like all life forms would be. Just like how Xeo was being taking by Talos seemed natural to him. His manhood kept being at hard as it could with each thrust by Talos. His Passion was starting to get to him as he wanted to do more...but Talos put her hands on Xeo's wrist...and rode him hard. At times Xeo had to endure more pain as she took one finger to dig into one of his open cuts. It was to suffer in this embodiment but more so...he tried to maintain his focus on his manhood. "Aya...Bellico..no I'm saying Aya...my chest...I think it's The Dark Side...calling out...this feeling of what you're doing...it's killing me...I am dying...I..." Xeo kept trying to find the words even with Talos mentioning to him not to speak unless spoken but it was a feeling that was 'natural' for him at this very moment with mating with her. Just then Xeo started to feel something with his spheres as Talos mentioned before. Almost retracting inwards...Xeo's breathing now started to become of moan of his own.

Talos enjoyed the girding she was getting; however, notice Xeo's breathing was changing. Taking one hand behind her and checking on his seed makers she knew what was starting to happen. "Endure...you need to endure, young...Xeo..." Talos said as she started to massage them with her one hand knowing his Passion wanted to get it done and over with...but the trial had to go on. She then got both hands back on Xeo's own to hold him down so nothing will give him a reason to stop. It was almost forced rape by her. Talos would tell his manhood was running very hot and enjoy every moment of it. The moans she made knew it would get Xeo off. This was odd of her even for herself to think about. Talos would not be able to understand it at first until much later after the trial was done...but for now she could feel her own needs building up. "Xe...Xe...Xeo...my apprentice...you can feel it now? That place...Th The Dark Sideee...UGH...the hunger for life...it can't stand it...it...it...I can't stand it!"

Her yelling about her own needs made Xeo moan something ferocious also on his end. He was able to control himself of his Passion and of The Dark Side; however, his Passion was now pushing his limit. He could tell that Talos's inner walls were beginning to churn his manhood...beginning to milk him. The crushing sensations alone were driving him mad with pain and pleasure...almost blacking out from staying his long in the trial. It almost felt like he was going to do something with his manhood that could be embarrassment...if he only knew. Talos's nails were digging into his chest to get him to unfocused for a moment as blood came out once again...but he endure still. Her bouncing up and down on his manhood started to show much of her natural sent flowing all over him. Her sweat now glistening in the candle light it was almost too much for Xeo to bare. He then felt that passage inside of her womanhood started to open up...and taking the tip of his manhood deeper inside of her. It felt like what she did to him early with her mouth with the tip only this time it was a far powerful pull and pressure. Xeo started to roll his eyes back as he felt his heart race with so much heat he wanted to endure. He had to endure or he will die. Talos now was on a full speed thrust mating session where Xeo could almost consider killing himself now for not enduring this much longer. He could only do one thing left before his heart gave out. He said something that would be consider either death now...or death later but he said it. "oh Ooohh Aya...I...lllll...lllllooovee...this...looveee...ititit...love...you!"

Xeo had no willpower left in his body as he endure to his own limitations. He felt The Dark Side course throughout every part of his body to start breaking all of the items in Talos's room as he let out a loud roar of pleasure. His hip naturally came up as his sphere throb uncontrollable. And the moment Talos said would happen...he died. His 'Light' came up so fast within his manhood that the amount inside of it was felt by Talos. His climax was made and he sacrificed his virginity throbbing out his seed into her very core.

Talos couldn't believe the words that were just utter out by Xeo; however, her urge to climax also came over her again. This time she was met with a powerful warmth of life that Xeo started to expelled out from his manhood. Talos screamed out trying to match Xeo's primal roar...and his baptism of The Dark Side was complete. His sacrificed flooded into her womb so hard and hot she was caught off guard on trying to resit any temptation to more on to Xeo. Her inner walls kept trying to milk everything out of him for his 1st time cumming within Talos...which took a couple of minuets. Her body was about to land on top of his chest but had enough willpower to stand in defiance against being weak; however, her womb could say other wise as it was still being filled up by Xeo's seed. For once Talos had no idea what 'inner strength' Xeo could keep on going of his 'lifeform' going into her. As soon as she could tell Xeo had finally expelled his climax, Talos had to pull off of him. Her inner walls were trained not to let any of his seed to spill out on to her bed. She gather her thoughts when trying to force out her intoxicating post-orgasm away. "And you have died...Xeo...arise..."

Xeo panting still from what just happened. Seeing Talos still in sweat as Xeo rose up in bed. "What...was that? Did I...died?" he said as Talos had to explain.

"My apprentice...you did. You died on this night as the weak and useless young Xeo whom had never had this experience with The Dark Side. Now you're reborn with it...as Xeo. Not young anymore. No more innocence. You have mated with me and lived. You have done this embodiment of suffering and passed. For that I'll not report you...so long as you're training with The Dark Side will be like this."

"But I am to be both Light and Dark...but I felt it...just as I died. All of the room was embodied by my Hate...my Fear...my Passion. It was something else...I couldn't get enough of it...but alas I have to keep myself from not falling completely. You...Talos...or Aya...showed me the way," he said as Xeo kept taking in of Talos's figure. His aura was both of Light and Dark now as Talos had a bit of a warm glow after what happened. "But uh...I guess I should be going and..." Xeo kept speaking while trying to get out of bed, but Talos got a find grip on his neck once again. "Come on...I did it and..." Talos gave him a long hard kiss that nearly took his breath away...once again Xeo was able to see the Sith eyes glow with fiery passion...for Xeo this night.

"No...I won't let you leave, Xeo. You have mated with me...you at least deserve company of whom you gave your seed to...your life to. It's how a warrior is when it comes to these moments of being together. Before we die...we give our bodies to those whom are strong as us to ensure survival both future generations for to focus our warriors to come back to there mates. You're potential was proven someone like me, I was even impressed your performance was more than I could expect from someone with The Dark Side. Now that it's within you...you're training with me shall be push further," she said to Xeo as she took his head and put it on to her chest. Passion was running wild for Talos now but for now Xeo did all that he could do for the night and knew a 'warrior' now like him needed some rest. "You've earn your rest for the night...unless you care to tell me something? You mention about me before you give your seed to me. What did you say?"

Xeo felt his stress levels crashing down as he was trying to remain focus on staying awake. He had to answer her. "I said I loved you. It does explain why I gave you such a hard time...what you did for me...I kept on going. That first time I came here and..." Xeo's emotions were becoming very powerful as The Dark Side wanted to take over his thoughts...and echoed into Talos's heart.

She felt it almost a crushing powerfully against her heart. Xeo never had understood his means of The Dark Side...but it was out of emotion. Talos saw Xeo come up noticing what was happening. "It's...fine. You're emotions are getting the best of your powers. Rest. Will train more when your body isn't in the mist of mating still...however. I will warn you on this: Never saying that again. I will not be your lover for it's weakness and a means of destroying this very order should you get capture. Never again speak to me of such words of weakness..." Talos knew he had to get Xeo set straight on this feeling of his. Xeo nodded and was about to go to sleep...but just then Talos put her head on his chest. "Endure sleeping upright on a pillow...you can call me Aya, only in this room...my mate..."


End file.
